


[VID] Dear Fellow Traveller

by AbsintheSpoons



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheSpoons/pseuds/AbsintheSpoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser & Kowalski are a beautiful fairytale romance filled with heroics and insecurity and a bajillion campfires, fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Dear Fellow Traveller

[Dear Fellow Traveller // Fraser&Kowalski [due South]](https://vimeo.com/144826023) from [absinthe_spoons](https://vimeo.com/user8479173) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: duesouth

If you follow the above link, it leads to the Vimeo page for the video, which has fullscreen streaming and a download link.


End file.
